


[翔潤SJ] 二律背反

by gogoghost



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogoghost/pseuds/gogoghost
Summary: >現實向，有部分年差(沒有明確年齡指出但有一定的差距)>發生關係可是沒有愛情情感>不能接受請離開¤原名P•A•R•A•D•O•X
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	[翔潤SJ] 二律背反

**Author's Note:**

> >現實向，有部分年差  
> (沒有明確年齡指出但有一定的差距)  
> >發生關係可是沒有愛情情感  
> >不能接受請離開  
> ¤原名P•A•R•A•D•O•X

碰！

剛回到家沒有多久，連家裡的光線都還只是從玄關哪裡照射過來的，他才在客廳放下了背包，櫻井翔就聽到從臥室傳來的響聲。

『…？』期望只是刮風吹倒了房裡的東西， 心驚膽跳地往臥室方向走。啪，他打開了臥室的燈，是有個"東西"掉在他的床旁，但那不是他房間裡原有的。

眼睛還在適應著燈光，他無法看清楚對方的臉孔，但是櫻井翔知道對方跟他一樣正因為彼此的存在戒備著。「欸！！！」眼睛習慣後，倒映在櫻井翔眼裡的是他熟悉的臉龐，只不過是記憶中，對方明顯地還在對他警戒著。

「…まつっ、松潤？」  
「？！」那個看起來像是松本潤的人驚訝地盯著櫻井翔幾秒後，像是理解到了什麼從地上跳了起來指著他大叫「しょおくん？？！！」長得就像是他記憶中的松本潤的人，跑到了他身旁嘖嘖稱奇繞著他看。

櫻井翔看著松本潤環繞著他，對方的身高已經跟他差不多了，但還是單薄的體型。腦中試著推算現在的狀況『.....』。夢境，那他是什麼時候睡著的？但他今天是自己開車，起碼回到家之前他是不可能睡著的。幼稚的臉孔，所以是他回到過去？那也不對，因為這裡就是他現在的房間。對方的年齡倒退了？先不想為什麼會出現在這裡，但是對方顯然不認識現在的他，所以不只是外表變小，身心一起？還是這是時空交錯之類的？

「嘶～」  
「怎麼了？」陷入思考的櫻井翔因為對方而回神。  
「後腦好痛哦，都忘了剛剛摔下來…」  
「給我看看。」櫻井翔拉著人到床邊坐著，仔細檢查對方有沒有受傷。  
「嘻～」  
「不是在痛嗎，怎麼笑了起來？癢嗎？」  
「你果然是しょおくん，就算外表不太一樣了，還是婆婆媽媽愛照顧人～」  
「你這小鬼！」捏了對方的鼻子一下。  
「嘿嘿嘿嘿～」  
久違軟軟的聲音讓他好懷念，脫口說出很久沒有說出的稱呼「まっちゃん......」。  
松本潤的漂亮地眉眼盯著他看，長長地睫毛像是要眨進了他的心裡。  
「しょおくん好久沒有這樣子叫我了～」

是很久了，別說現在了，出道後沒多久他就已經沒這麼叫松本潤了。櫻井翔伸手順著對方的頭髮，推算著他大概是幾歲的松本潤，髮型已經不是剛出道那一兩年的清爽短髮，瀏海也留長了，髮尾倒是還沒過肩『……』。

當他又陷入了思考時，試著把眼前的臉孔與記憶中的畫面作比較，松本潤的動作打斷了他，對方歪著頭蹭著他的手，他低下頭與松本潤對看「しょおくん的體溫還是那麼的溫暖啊～」對方特有的奶聲笑著對他這樣說著。

櫻井翔覺得自己心中好像有什麼要液出來了，他溫柔地把人拉進了自己懷裡，吻上了那片剛剛一直發出甜甜奶聲的雙唇。

他停止了親吻，張開眼就看到松本潤睜大眼睛瞪著他看。  
「…抱歉，噁心嗎？」  
「嗯～」松本潤轉動著他那雙漂亮的眼睛「再親一次看看？」  
意想不到的回答，櫻井翔伸手輕輕劃過松本潤的嘴唇後又吻了上去，感受到對方微微地回應，他就按住松本潤的後腦伸入他的舌頭加深了這個吻，意外地對方沒有反抗，他輕輕地推著松本潤讓他往後仰，松本潤躺在床上被他困在他的身下，像是品嚐著對方一樣，時不時啃咬著被他吻腫的雙唇，他聽著對方發出悶悶的呻吟，櫻井翔覺得他可以就這樣一直永遠吻著對方。

「嗚…しょ…呼吸」使不出力氣的松本潤，軟弱地推了一下壓在他身上的櫻井翔。  
「抱歉，還好嗎？」櫻井翔撐起了身體讓對方可以好好的喘口氣，他側躺在松本潤的身旁看著對方粉紅雙頰與被他親到紅腫的嘴唇，松本潤看了他一眼後就把頭轉向另一邊。

「果然…還是不能接受？」  
「………害羞啦…」  
「…竟然說這種的可愛的話。」  
櫻井翔輕笑著把人往自己懷裡拉，兩人身體互貼他才發現松本潤的下身起了反應。而太專注於親吻，松本潤根本沒有注意原來他身體因為接吻感到興奮，現在兩人緊貼在一起，他知道櫻井翔一定感受到他身下的硬體，不知道該怎麼面對對方，松本潤就順勢把臉埋進櫻井翔的胸前。

沉靜了幾秒後，他感覺到櫻井翔啄吻著他的頭髮，雙手開始撫摸著他的背部。  
「...しょおくん」  
「討厭的話就把我推開吧。」  
松本潤搖一搖了他的頭，櫻井翔就伸手抬起了他的下巴，又吻上了他的雙唇，另一隻手伸進了他的衣服裡，他輕喘著感受對方的手心的熱度還有漸漸抬頭的慾望。

「話說...偶爾瞄到只穿內褲的しょおくん，總是想說你那裡應該很大吧…」  
「...まっちゃん，現在講這種話會讓我想對你做更過分的事哦。」櫻井翔咬了一下松本潤的耳垂，用低沉的聲音在他耳邊說著。  
「唔…只要是しょおくん什麼都可以…」

*********

「哈～嗯…」櫻井翔修長的手指在他體內進出，另一隻手握著他的性器，溫柔的吻灑落在他的臉頰與頸肩上，對方炙熱的體溫讓松本潤覺得自己像是要被溶解一樣「…しょ……唔…不行了…嗯嗯…要、要去了！！」

「哈…嗯…」  
「還好嗎？」  
「嗯…」  
「這樣一直側躺不舒服吧，要不要換個姿勢？」  
「趴著就看不到你了…」  
「……那就轉過正面對著我啊。」  
「…那又太害羞了。」  
「又說這麼可愛的話，你是故意的吧！」  
「呵～」松本潤抬起頭來讓鼻子跟櫻井翔的互相蹭了一下「しょおくん不繼續嗎？」  
「...可以嗎？」  
「嗯，我想要你繼續下去…」

「…你這個小惡魔！」

**Author's Note:**

> 直白小惡魔真可怕(⊙ꇴ⊙)
> 
> (不知道標題取什麼好，所以選了難以解釋paradox這個字。  
> 毫無關係，我很想在前面加上Cloverfield www)
> 
> 因為發現近期有個作品也叫PARADOX所以就改名了


End file.
